Black burning heart
by Enjoy
Summary: /!\ Spoilers saison 6, et plus particulièrement sur le final. OS - "Autour de lui, tout s'était écroulé, tout restait à reconstruire."


**Titre** : Black burning heart.

**Auteur** : Enjoy  
**  
Situation au niveau de la série** : Final saison 6.

**Spoilers** : Oui. Attention si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier épisode de la saison 6.

Une nouvelle petite fiction. Je souhaitais construire ma fiction autour de cette musique ... alors voici. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'aurais pu oublier.

Have fun !

* * *

_A lire, pourquoi pas, avec ça : .com/watch?v=o2zcVNrjEB0 (youtube).  
_

_Pour situer dans l'épisode, je pense que ceux qui l'ont vu sauront que je place cette scène entre le moment où House a parlé avec Foreman et celui où il est arrivé chez lui. Voilà pour l'avant propos. Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
_

Il errait, bravant ce vent aigre qui venait fouetter sa peau. Une pluie glaciale venait s'abattre sur son corps déjà parcouru par ces innombrables frissons. Il avait mal, tellement mal : la douleur avait finis par revenir, plus insupportable et plus intense que jamais. Il souffrait, aussi bien au niveau physique qu'au niveau moral. Peut-être était-il en état de songe, peut-être que tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il secouait vainement la tête, ce cauchemar devait cesser au plus vite. Mais rien ne se passa : il ne réveilla pas en sursaut. Il était encore dehors, toujours la proie de cette pluie qui avait désormais pris possession de tout son corps. Autour de lui, tout s'était écroulé, tout restait à reconstruire. Encore fallait-il savoir si cela était encore possible. Il titubait, espérant désormais que toute cette longue et dure journée n'avait été qu'une simple hallucination.

_I wish that I could be_

_In the cellars of the sea_

_And disappear in them_

_Never to be seen again._

Il perdait pied, se heurtait à cette réalité qui lui faisait horreur. Il ne comprenait pas ...

_"Vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir pour sa mort."_

Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en vouloir ? Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, il avait tout fait comme il le fallait. Pas un faux pas, pas un écart, pas même ... une plainte. Juste un soutien, un appui, une disparité sans égal. Tout cela en vain, soldé par une disparition sans précédent. Il souleva ses mains, les porta à son visage, puis les abaissa et y porta son regard. Grâce à elles, il l'avait amputée, à travers ses nombreux cris de douleur. Enchaînant les mouvements, il y était parvenu, n'avait commis aucune erreur. La voir dégager de ces décombres était en quelque sorte un ... soulagement. Ses efforts, sa patience, semblaient avoir payés ... Semblaient seulement ... Il ne faut jamais croire une victoire comme entièrement acquise. Jamais, car pourtant, elle était morte.

_"Ce n'était pas de votre faute."_

Bien sur que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais en quoi cela pouvait-il le rassurer ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il bien changer ? Si ce n'est, rien. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais alors, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle meurt ? Pourquoi dès lors que ses actes allaient dans le sens contraire à ses habitudes, tout semblait s'écrouler comme un château de cartes balayé par un léger coup de vent ? Elle n'était plus, son dernier souffle l'avait quitté, ses mots s'étaient éteint à travers ses lèvres scellés à tout jamais. Et cela en l'espace d'un seul instant, juste le temps d'un simple coup de vent.

_Leave this life_

_Its unrelenting appetite_

_For feeding off the weak_

_Who never had their turn to speak._

Ses cris de souffrance enfermés pour l'éternité dans son corps désormais sans vie.

_"Vous ne devriez pas être seul."_

Et pourtant, il l'était. A quoi bon tenir, à quoi bon résister ? Qui le retiendrait ? Personne, peut-être, pourrait-il replonger ? Il ne voyait aucune raison qui aurait pu l'en empêcher.

_The sky will be my shroud_

_A monument of cloud_

Elle aussi l'avait abandonné, le laissant sombrer dans les profondeurs de sa déchéance. Les mots "mariage" et "Lucas" raisonnaient fortement dans sa tête. Il porta machinalement ses mains à ses oreilles pour tenter de mettre fin à ce vacarme. Il ferma les yeux. Tous ces efforts qu'il avait pu faire ... En vain, une nouvelle fois, puisqu'elle aussi n'était pas restée ... Ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait, mais tout était joué. Et pourquoi pas, juste un retour en arrière ?

_If we could turn back_

_You can paper over the crack_

A quoi bon ? Serait-elle mieux avec lui ? Pouvait-elle réellement le guérir ? Au fond, il ne savait pas si quelqu'un pouvait refermer ses blessures, ses brèches enfouies quelque part, loin dans son coeur. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, malgré une certaine rancoeur. Parce qu'il le savait : la rage pouvait le prendre et sa souffrance, il la partagerait, bien à sa manière.

_But it will return now_

_And your heart will burn black_

Au fond, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, sans jamais pour autant l'oublier. Juste la savoir indemne de ses divagations, loin de ce mal qu'il pourrait lui causer. Un éloignement ... et pourtant il avait besoin de cette proximité qui semblait pouvoir le rassurer. La sentir près de lui, sans qu'elle ne puisse en pâtir, juste pour tenter de se rétablir. Mais cela était impossible : par son approche, sa douleur serait déjà sienne, sans que la meilleure des volontés n'ait pu y faire quoique cela soit. Un simple contact, sans aucun mot lui aurait pourtant probablement suffit.

_Give me your hand_

_Cut the skin, let me in_

_The molecules of us_

_Bleeding into one again._

Ou simplement tenter de l'oublier et repartir dans cette souffrance, cette addiction qu'il était pourtant parvenu à quitter. Simplement pour refermer ces plaies béantes qui déversaient beaucoup trop d'amertume. Partir loin de tout ce dégoût.

_The sky will be my shroud_

_A cenotaph of cloud._

Puisqu'un retour en arrière ...

_If we could turn back_

Pour s'efforcer d'atténuer ces cassures ...

_You can paper over the crack_

Ne serait qu'une perte de temps puisque rien ne pourra complétement recouvrir ses blessures. Et alors, ça ne serait pas un, mais deux êtres qui seraient entraînés dans cette chute, le coeur bien lourd de peine.

_But it will return now_

_And your heart will burn black._

Il voulait tout oublier, juste pour tenter de survivre, juste pour savoir quelles raisons il lui restait pour vivre. Libérer son esprit, pour faire un choix. Ce choix qu'il aurait du prendre il y a bien longtemps, avant de ne tomber dans ce fond qu'il semblait prendre plaisir à gratter de ses doigts meurtris. Simplement oublier un instant d'où il venait, ce qu'il faisait ici, comment et pourquoi il en était arrivé là. Perdre le souvenir de cette journée noire qui l'empêchait de percevoir la lumière. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Son coeur décéléra : il ne savait plus pour quelles raisons il devait se battre.

_Forgotten my way home_

_Forgotten everything that I know_

Chaque jour qui désormais s'écoulera sera signe d'un nouveau départ, toujours plus douloureux et plus éprouvant que jamais. Rien ne pourra y remédier, son coeur éreinté ne battrait plus qu'à cette cadence. Il avancera, incertain, au fil du temps défilant juste devant lui, attendant je ne sais quel signe qui parviendrait à le ramener à la vie.

_Every day a false start_

_And it burns my heart._

Et peut-être qu'un jour il pourra renaître, et entreprendre ce long chemin que sera sa guérison. Replonger semblait être sa seule issue, mais si une bonne âme se présentait, elle pourrait probablement le persuader du contraire. Et même si certaines choses ne seront jamais effacées, d'autres en revanche pourront se retrouver apaisées.

_I know everything you said was right and I suppose_

_Everything is here forever till it goes._

Il s'était battu pour rendre sa vie un peu moins misérable, la rendre un peu moins marquée par cette souffrance et cette solitude. Il avait quelque peu ravalé ses principes et prouvé qu'il pouvait même s'améliorer. Tout cela pour se retrouver un peu plus brisé, sujet aux démons qui le poursuivaient. Il se sentait vulnérable, seul avec ses plaies qui ne pouvaient plus cicatriser. Que lui restait-il aujourd'hui ? Rien, si ce n'est ses souvenirs.

_You gave it all away ,kept nothing for yourself_

_Just a picture on the shelf._

Alors pour quelle raison hésitait-il autant ? Pourquoi ne pas replonger ? Il voulait simplement se soulager, rien de plus. Un retour aux enfers, juste pour atténuer sa souffrance.

_Je souhaiterai m'immerger dans les profondeurs des mers_

_Y disparaître pour ne plus jamais être vu._

Rongé par la douleur. Impossible de remonter cette pente dont la fin n'était même pas apparente. Autour de lui, tout était détruit, tout restait à reconstruire.

_Burning up_  
_Now I'm racing down a road I don't recognise_  
_I realise I've forgotten my way home_  
_Forgotten everything that I know_  
_Every day a false start_  
_And it burns my heart._

Saisir cette unique solution, ou rester à se morfondre. Quelle était la réponse ? Il n'y voyait pas clair, mais peut-être aurait-il juste fallu un retour en arrière.

_Turn back._

**Fin**_  
_

_

* * *

_Personnellement, je la trouve assez brouillon. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de juger :).

Review s'il vous plait ?


End file.
